


The Last Days of The Golden Boy

by Sooomuuuchshiiipsss, Yukari2S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death has a good sense of humor, Death has an american accent, Death is actually a person, Deathly Hallows AU, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Fenrir Greyback, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Not A Fix-It, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort, Sarcasm, Severitus, Slytherin Harry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooomuuuchshiiipsss/pseuds/Sooomuuuchshiiipsss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari2S/pseuds/Yukari2S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the end of the war, Harry was imprisoned in a maximum security cell in a completely renewed Azkaban. He realizes that his life was a big lie and everything he has ever known never existed</p><p>Just as his life started slipping away, Death itself offers him a chance to undo everything he has done to correct his biggest mistake, trusting that manipulative old idiot and his so-called friends.</p><p>Now, he has one last chance to do things right. How will this end up, taking into account that Death also takes a physical form?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sooomuuuchshiiipsss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooomuuuchshiiipsss/gifts).



> This fic is completely dedicated to my friend, Janimar, who encouraged me to write my own fics and that allowed me to re-write one of her fics (they're both still active). Thanks for being such a good friend. Love ya <3

Cold.

 

That was the best word to describe how he felt.

 

It had been five long years after the Second Great War, but Harry felt like it had just been yesterday. After the war, he was imprisoned by the Ministry because they thought he had "too much power". Even after he saved their miserable arses, they dared to treat him like shit. He saved their lives, for fuck's sake! But as the years passed, he finally accepted that this was going to be his home for the rest of his life. And there was no way out, he was sure of it.

"You've got more mail," said the guard, as he slipped two letters under the door

He smiled bitterly at the pile of letters that his so-called friends had sent him during these years. All of them contained the same nonsense; "We love you," "This is for the best," "You know we couldn't do anything," but they were all lies. During the horcrux hunt, he had found out that Dumbledore had been paying the Dursleys to beat him to death for eleven years, that he had also paid Hermione and Ron to pretend to be his friends and fill his mind with anti-Slytherin thoughts.

"It was pretty obvious in retrospect," said a voice in his head. Oh right, I almost forgot. During his second year in Azkaban, he started hearing a voice that told him when were his guards going to die. Apparently, being the Master of Death allowed him to speak to Death himself. But the most surprising part was when he found out that Death had a good sense of humour.

"Oh, shut up!" he said to Death.

"Come on. Don't deny it. We both know that at some point you thought that it was weird," He replied. Harry snorted as he sat on the corner of his bed.

"You know.... sometimes I wonder if things could have been different," He commented, staring at the ceiling. Thank Merlin, the Ministry had charmed the celing to make it look like he was in space, it gave his cell a more... comfortable look, unlike the other cells where the former Death Eaters screamed in their madness.

Yes, the guards thought that Harry was insane. But not because he was a sadistic psycho that enjoyed torturing innocent children. No, it was because he often talked to himself, at least that's what the guards thought.

"Well, things could have been really different, you know. It would have been really interesting..." Death said chuckling darkly. Harry imagined Death grinning from ear to ear at this.

"You okay in there?" asked the guard outside of his cell.

"I'm fine, Raoul," Harry replied 'At least someone still cares about me,' he thought, as he covered himself with the thin blanket and forced himself to go to sleep.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up, screaming. 'Fucking nightmares...' he thought, frowning. "Had a nightmare?" Raoul asked, "you'll get used to it sooner or later," he added.

"Raoul? What time is it?" Harry asked, removing the blanket.

"It's like 3 am, go back to sleep," he replied.

"Like hell I will," Harry muttered to himself.

"Are you okay? This hasn't happened in a while..."

"Yes... it's just that... it feels like it was just yesterday that I got locked in here. And I just want to go back to those times where everything seemed to be fine," he replied. And he was telling the truth, even though he knew all his life had been a big lie. He still missed those times, where he ignored the fact that he had no real friends aside from Luna, but she died in a fire two years ago. He started coughing and a bit of blood came out. "shit," he muttered.

"You're moving on, Harry. Accept your immortality," Death said, softly.

"No," Harry said, "I've always been different from the others. For once, I'd like to be like normal people.... to die like a normal person." It was true, he was dying. He found out about it in his third year in prison. And he accepted it. In fact, he was glad about it. He finally had a chance to rest. He coughed again and more blood came out. He was feeling dizzy and his vision started to fail.

"I thought this was going to happen later," Death said, Harry smiled sadly.

"After all this time... You know, I've always wondered what would have happened if I had shaken hands with Malfoy on the train," He said, changing the subject as he chuckled softly, coughing again. Death remained silent for a while.

"There is a way to find out," Death said, not sounding convincing at all. "It's risky, but I think it'll be worth it." Harry thought about it.

"I'll do it," he said, bluntly, "I'd like a chance at life without the lies," He said. The room went colder and all of the light seemed to fade, a tall, dark figure in a black coat appeared in the room. The figure held out his hand, waiting for Harry to shake it. "We have a deal, then" Death said

"Be safe," The black figure said. Harry shook hands with it and he fainted, leaving nothimng but his cold, dead body on the stone floor. 


	2. The Misterious Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry wakes up, he finds out that he's eleven years old again and that It's the same day where he discovered he was special. But it doesn't go as he expected
> 
> A special someone makes it's appearance and it changes the course of history.
> 
> Enjoy

And when he regained conciousness, he was back in his Uncle Vernon's car. Eleven years old. "Get out, you freak" the man said "And behave". Harry just nodded, knowing that now he had no power to hex him senseless. He walked behind him, head down trying not to be noticed by anyone else. Until a hand grabbed his shoulder "You tought that I was gonna let you do this on your own?" the voice of the kid that grabbed his shoulder said. When he turned to see who it was, he noticed that he had some extremely unussual violet eyes and blue-ish black hair. "It's me, Death" he said. Harry "ohh-ooohhh" in surprise and followed him to an empty area "Thanks for coming with me" Harry said Death.... did he even had a name? And why does he has an american accent? "No problem. Besides, you're still master of the Death so.... i didn't really have any other choice" he said, rubbing his neck. "Wich reminds me..." he said, taking out three things from his pocket.

A ring, a cloack and a wand. "I tought that you were going to need this" Death said, fixing his jacket. Harry smiled and took the cloack. He placed the ring in his index finger and hid the wand in his pocket. "Let's go" Death said as he took Harry's hand and disapparated away. The Dursleys were not going to miss him anyways. When they landed, they were in a sunny coast "Where are we?" Harry asked, looking at his new surroundings. "America, specifically in the east. Even more specifically, the Italian district" he said. "My parents have a house here" he comented as they walked to a road. A few miles and one hour later, they arrived to a tunel that had warning signs all over it. "Get in" Death said "Are you sure about this?" Harry asked, not soundind convinced at all "Oh come on, it's just a spell to keep unwanted people out." He said, as he jumped over a fence.

Harry tought about it for a while and then, he jumped. They walked trough the dark tunnel that seemed to have no end. 'This is how I'm going to die....' he tought. "Stay calm, Harry. It's almost over" Death said, his voice sounding really far. When they reached the end, there was a brick wall "Really?" Harry asked "You brought us to a dead end?" Harry was now yelling, angry. "Hey, It's just like King's Cross." Death said, smiling, he walked trough the wall and a couple of seconds later, Harry did it as well. On the other side, there was a village. It was not like Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. It was different, it looked like an Italian village and there were no strange people wearing ridiculous robes, no. It was just normal people wearing normal clothes living their nornal lives. "And, here we are" Death said "The Magical Italo-American District" he said cheerfully, making a somewhat exagerated gesture towards the village.

"Oh, Harry. You're going to love this place so much" Death said with a dreamy voice. Harry was confused, until now, Death hasn't shown any emotions and he wasn't sure if this was the Death he has known for three years. "Why are you so.... full of emotions?" Harry asked. Death frowned and then sighed "I know..... It's a side effect of having a physical form. And it's anoooooyying" he whined and Harry chuckled. His stomach growled "Someone's hungry" Death said trying to tease him. "Follow me, I know a place" He said, taking Harry's hand and walking trough the crowded streets. Some people greeted them on their way and they both waved their hands at them "It seems that you're popular here" Harry muttered softly, smiling. "Yes, I am. It's me the one we're talking about" he said in his best attemp to mimic Malfoy's voice. They both laughed as they walked.

A few more steps ahead, they stopped in front of a place "La Dolce Vita, Bistro" Harry said, reading the sign "It seems to be a good place" he commented, looking trough the glass doors. "It's my godmother's restaurant" Death said, entering the place "Godmother, I'm home" He said cheerfully. The clients staring at him and then smiling. A woman came out from behind a counter, smiling widely and hugged Death tightly "Oh, my sweet little boy, where have you been?" The woman asked in a motherly voice. "I was with a friend, Godmother. Please, allow me to introduce you to Harry James, my friend" he said, pointing towards Harry. The woman focused on him, then smiled softly and hugged him "It is a pleasure to meet you, Harry James. I'm Rosalya Di'Laurentis and as you may have noticed, I'm Jasper's godmother" Harry smirked at this, Who would have tought that Death's name was Jasper? Oh, he was having so much fun with this. But then, his stomach growled again and he frowned. Rosalya laughed "Looks like someone's hungry" she said.

"Please, take a seat. It's an important moment for my Jasper...." she said and Harry chuckled. "Don't you dare...." Death.... I mean, Jasper hissed sounding rather annoyed. "Wait here, I'll bring you some fresh food" Rosalya said as she walked behind the counter "And don't worry, this one's on the house" she finished, winking at them. Jasper blushed lightly and Harry laughed "Oh, Merlin.... That was the funniest thing I've ever seen" he said as Jasper rubbed his forehead "Let's never talk about this.... Ever" he said, whining. Jasper was starting to regret bringing Harry here in the first place, but when he saw Harry smiling, the idea got away. He knew that Harry had a hard time in his past life and that he was never truly happy was happy. But this time it was real, he was happy for once, so he let it be. "Uhm.... do they know that you're.... uhm...." Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck

"No, they don't" Jasper said bluntly "And It's better that way. Would you imagine their reaction when they realize that I'm not a human? Like.... a real human?" He asked "Well.... if they really love you, they would understand." Harry reasured, Jasper smiled lightly at him and he smiled back. "Okay, honey. The food's here" Rosalya said, leaving two plates full of food "Please, once you finish tell your mother that you're finally back. She's been really worried about you" she said, leaving behind the counter again. Jasper took of his jacket and Harry noticed his bracelet. "What's that for?" Harry asked, pointing thr btacelet with his fork, chewing some ravioli "Oh, this old bracelet? It's a family heirloom! Apparently, it keeps people from entering my mind" he replied, taking a ravioli from Harry's plate "Hey, you have your own food!" Harry said, slapped Jasper's hand "Yes, I do. But yours tastes better" he replied, eating the ravioli he just stole.

When they finished their food, they made their way out of the restaurant "Thanks for the food, Ms. Di'Laurentis" Harry said before closing the door. "Come on, Harry. It's getting dark and we have to go to my house" Jasper said, taking Harry's hand again and walking faster than before. His grip was tight and it was hurting Harry's hand "Hey, let go! You're hurting me" Jasper let go of Harry's hand "I'm sorry.... but believe me. You don't want to be outside when it gets dark" he said, walking even faster, Harry struggled to keep with his pace as he was panting. A few more steps ahead there was a house. The front door was open and the lights were still on, a man was sitting on an armchair, next to the door. When he saw Jasper, he got up

"Where were you?! Come inside!" He said lifting the armchair and placing it inside the house. They hurried and as soon as they got in, the man closed the door. Placing many locks on it. "What where you doing outside at this time, Jasper!? You know it's dangerous!" The man yelled "I know, Roman. I was at my godmother's restaurant eating with Harry and I didn't realised that it was this late" he excused himself, the man sighed and looked at Jasper apologetically "Listen... I'm sorry I yelled, but we've been really worried. Since you left today's morning mom has been really worried, and let's not talk about dad. He was about to send a search party looking for you" The man.... Roman said with a worried voice "Roman, I'm sorry that I arrived late. But I couldn't leave him alone!" He said, pointing at Harry.

Roman stared at him "Who is he?" He asked "It's a friend of mine. I'll explain it later." He said "Follow me, Harry. You'll stay in my room for the night" Harry followed him trough the house, until they got to a door with a "Keep Out" sign on it "It's okay, you can get in. You've already been invited" he said smiling as he opened the door. The room had an average size and It was painted in different shades of blue, the bed looked cozy ast it har many pillows, there was a pocket knife inside a frame and a window with bars outside "Pretty cool, right?" Jasper said, sounding proud of himself."The bathroom is door next to the closet, please.... like, please DON'T mess with my hair products" Jasper said, Looking Harry in the eyes, he just smiled in return "What's with the bars on the window? And why was that man angry that you arrived late?.... who was that man?" Harry spilled all his question, Jasper seemed to understanf them and he replied calmly

"One, It's for safety so that monsters don't enter the house. Two, he was angry at me arriving late because when it gets dark It's when most monsters come outside. Mostly vampires and werewolves but sometimes there are worse creatures and Three, "that man", as you call him. It's my older brother, Roman. Since my father got an important position at the defence department on the American Ministry he's in charge of the townspeople safety. He leads a group of people that keeps monsters from hurting innocent people" Harry just stared at him in surprise. But it explained why there were many security measures. The tunnel, the charmed wall, the bars on some windows.... "But werewolves only transform in full moon" Harry commented, confusion in his voice.

"They do, but once they get a grip of their powers, they are able to transform at will, and that makes them even more dangerous. They are concious of their actions and they know that they are hurting people.... and the worst part is that they enjoy doing it.... It's just sick" Jasper said, clearing Harry's doubts. It seemed risky to live in a place like this, but the security measures these people take make the risk almost unexistent. "You should get some sleep, Harry. It was a long trip" Jasper said. Harry curled up in the bed and covered himself with a blanket. Once he was fully asleep Jaspee left the room. He walked to the kitchen and searched the fridge for some orange juice.

"What's the meaning of this, Jasper" a feminine voice said. Jasper turned arround and saw his mother, Veronica Grayson. A tall, blond woman with piercing blue eyes. She was upset, of course, but her face didn't show any emotion and it made things worse. "It's nothing to worry about, mom. Really, go get your beauty sleep" he reasured "You're not going to get rid of me so easily, Jasper Avery Grayson. What is that boy doing here?" His mother asked, her voice as cold as ice. "Listen, mom.... this is noth...." "How do you want me not to worry, huh? You were out all day and now there's a stanger in my house! What if he's evil, Jasper? Did tou tought about that? Obviously not!" She yelled

"The wards wouldn't have let him in if he was evil mom, I may be a kid but I'm not dumb" he replied. His mother sighed and sat on a chair "Jasper.... he can't stay here forever. He has to leave tomorrow.... " she said, rubbing his forehead "But mom.... he" "No buts, Jasper.... there is no reason for him to stay he.... "I saw him" Jasper cut her, closing his eyes. "What?" Her mother asked, staring at his son in surprise. "I said that i saw him, mother.... i had a vision" Jasper said. It was not entirely false. He did have visions about the future, one of the perks of being Death "His life is miserable at his house, mother. He was forced to do chores since he was four!" Jasper said, trying to convince her "Oh, Jasper.... how.... is he.... who did this to him?" His mother asked, covering her mouth with her hand, holding her tears back "Their aunt and uncle" Jasper finally said, looking at his feet. Veronica gasped "My god.... but he still can't stay here.... It's too dangerous. Is there anyone that could help him?" Jasper seemed to think about it for a couple of seconds "There is someone.... but It's risky" Jasper said, not sounding convinced at all. "If he can help him.... who is it, son?" His mother asked. Jasper seemed to doubt about it again, but he finally said

"Severus Snape"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is less messier than before but It's still messy. I hope you like this as much as i did.
> 
> Yours Truly
> 
> Yukari2S


	3. Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus makes his first appearance in this small piece of story.

Severus Snape was a good man. No matter what everyone else says about him, he is a good man, but he wasn't a happy one. He has sacrificed everything he has without getting anything in return. For what? for a life sentence he looked himself. He made a mistake in joining the Dark Lord and he did an even bigger mistake in agreeing to do Dumbledore's dirty work. And that costed him the things he loved the most, his best friend Lily and the love of his life, James. Oh what a tragic story, really. If people saw more than just an ex Death Eater they'd understand that he was just a human like everyone else. That needs love and comfort from those he trust in, but there wasn't a single person he could trust... Not anymore.

Oh, how much he wished that he was gone. If it were like that, he would be able to see those he once loved. But things are not that easy, he couldn't leave this life just like that. He took a vow to protect his lover's son and now he had to stick to it. For Lily and for James....

He smiled bitterly as he walked towards the Headmaster's Office. "Albus, what a surprise" he said sardonically. "Oh, Severus. My boy, come here" The old fool said, his eyes twinkling. Severus mentally sneered, he hated when Albus referd to him as 'My Boy' He sighed "Did you asked my presence for something specifically?" He asked. Severus knwe it was too straight-forward but that was the only way you could get answers from this old man. "Yes, Severus. You're aware that once a month we send someone to check the wards on Numbre 4." He said, picking a lemon drop from one bowl. Albus offered one to Severus, but he declined "Of course I'm aware albus. Isn't that the main purpose of the Order now? Take care of the Potter spawn" He sneered, but every single word felt like boiling knives going trough his soul. Because he was refering to a boy he once took care of. Jame's son.... his son.

"You see, Severus. Yesterday someone went to look at the Dursleys House, they went out but once they got back, Harry wasn't with them" The man said, his eyes twinkling. Severus' heart stopped for a second 'He wasn't there?' he tought. He started to panic but he did not show it, something was clear and that was the fact that showing any kind of emotion in front of the old fool would be a huge mistake "Are you sure, Albus? We both know that the boy wouldn't last a second without the luxuries that he has at the Dursley household, and As far as I know, he's just as pampered as his father" he spat bitterly, but it was because he felt angry at himself. He was Harry's father, he should have been the one left in chage of him!

Contrary to what others may think, he did have a fatherly side. It was deep, deep inside him. Hidden with his feelings towards James Potter, his husband.

"I am sure, Severus. That's why you're going to Privet Drive and look for the boy" Albus said "But...." he tried to protest to keep up his cover of eternal hatred towards the Potters "No, Severus. This could be a real situation and we can't risk losing the only beacon of hope that the Wizarding World has" Albus said, but Severus understood the message underneath these words. The old fool couldn't take the piss in losing his only weapon and possible scapegoat, he bit his lips to clam himself "Alright, Albus. I will check on the boy. But I know that this is just an attemp to receive more attention" He sneered. As soon as he was dissmised, he practically ran outside the castle and appatated straight to Private Drive.

* * *

* * *

"Are you sure this is a nice idea?" Harry asked, looking 100% unsure about this. He and Jasper had been reading a few books about blood magic and Jasper wanted to check on him. "Of course I am, this is a nice moment to look at your inheritances!" He said with his usual cheerfullness. 'For a centuries-old being, he surely is childlish' Harry tought and smiled "You really like reading about this, don't you?" he asked, not expecting an answer. Jasper put down a worn-out book that belonged to someone named Emily Bennett "Well, yeah! I may be Death but... I never really got all this knowledge before" He said "As death, I was only allowed to know the basics, such as creature species, creating objects with Death Magic and all the most painfull ways of dying. But I never got to know about magic itself..." he sighed and looked down, saddened. Harry placed his hand on his shoulder, Jasper turned to see him in the eyes and smiled "So! Let's do it!" He said, getting up from the chair he was sitting at, taking another worn out book with him.

He dragged Harry towards the kitchen "Is this a nice place to perform the ritual?" Harry asked "Any place is good enough for a ritual" he said "Now, you have to cut your palm with a blessed dagger and let three drops of blood fall in a piece of patchment" He read out loud and Harry frowned "Do we even have patchmet in here?" Harry asked 'If i got ten galleons for every time I make a question, I could buy lots of candies' he tought "Nope" Jasper said "But we have.... bond paper and a kitchen knife... is that enough?" Jasper asked. Harry tought about it for a while and said "Seems good enough to work" Jasper got the paper and the knife ready and placed them on the kitchen counter "Ready?" he asked Harry, who took a deep breath and nodded. Harry looked at the knife in front of him and took it with his left arm. He made a small cut on his right palm and let three drops of blood fall into the paper, just as Jasper was reciting an incantation in latin. Soon, the blood smeared and started to form words... in italics "It actually worked" Harry said "I told you!" Jasper countered, half-singing- the words. They both began to read

_Muggle Name: Harry James Potter_

_Magical Name: Harrison James Potter Prince_

_Parents_

_James Potter (Father, Biological)_

_Severus Snape (Father, Biological)_

_Callisto Malfoy a.k.a Lily Evans (Blood-Adoption)_

_Sirius Black(Godfather)_

_Remus Lupin(Godfather)_

_Age: 10_

_Date of Birth: 31 July 1980_

_Titles: Master of Death_

_Potter Heir(By Blood)_

_Prince Heir(By Blood)_

_Malfoy Heir(Blood-Adoption)_

_Black Heir(Named)_

_Gaunt Heir(Named)_

_Peverell Heir(By Law)_

 

_Blood Status: 5/6 Pureblood_

_Vaults:_

_Trust Vault(Locked Until 31 July 1991)_

_Potter Vaults(Locked Until 31 July 1997)_

_Black Vaults(Locked Until 31 July 1997)_

_Peverell Vaults(Locked Until 31 July 1997)_

_Gaunt Vaultss(Locked Until 31 July 1997)_

_Malfoy Vaults(Locked Until 31 July 1997)_

_Slytherin Vaults(Locked Until 31 July 1997)_

_Gryffindor Vaults(Locked Until 31 July 1997)_

_Prince Vaults(Locked Until 31 July 1997)_

 

_Properties:_

_Malfoy Manor_

_12 Grimmauld Place, England_

_Potter Cotage, Godric's Hollow_

_Black Manor, Scotland_

_Prince Manor, England_

_Potter Manor, Scotland_

_Slytherin Castle, Ireland_

_Peverell Manor, England_

_Peverell Castle, France_

_House at Spinner's End, England_

_Beach House, Acapulco, Mexico_

 

They both stared at the paper "What the actual fuck?!?!" Jasper shrieked in a high pitched voice that made Walburga Black's shrieks pale in comparison.

Harry groaned and fainted on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took a millenium to update amd I'm also sorry if Severus was kind of OOC in here, but I'm not really sure how he'd react if he knew that his son has been kidnaped by an all-powerfull entity that has offered his son to help him in getting his full revenge onto the whole world  
> :D
> 
> I'm so very sory if the inheritance test was out of the standards, I barely remember how to write one and it was my best attemp on it
> 
> Please, leave your reviews in the comments section to inform me of any typos  
> (This stowy is un-betaed and I'm not sure of getting a beta at this point)


	4. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Visits Malfoy Manor after his trip to Privet Drive and Harry wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear some doubts. Harry IS related directly to the Malfoys, Dudley's birthday is on July 29th , and Draco's is on August 4th

Lucius Malfoy was a good man. He may be an ex-Death Eater but he was a good man. Everything that he has ever done was for his family's safety. He was currently sitting at the main livingroom in Malfoy Manor when the floo activated. "Find anything yet?" He asked, his eyed focused on the book on his hands

"Nothing" Severus said, barely above a whisper "Absolutely nothing, Lucius" he said, his voice breaking. Tears fell down his face as he finally allowed himself to cry. He was tired and worried, he wanted to have his son beside him, smiling and being happy and loved. Having everything he never had

"Something will come up sooner or later" Lucius said, trying go reasure his friend. He has never seen him like this since James and Lily died. But he understood. That's how he felt when his younger sister, Callisto Malfoy dissapeared.

"But when, Lucius. It's been ten years without him" Severus cried "Tomorrow is his birthdar, he'll receive his Hogwarts letter" he said. Lucius stood up and kneeled beside him "Then you'll see him at Hogwarts. Listen.... I know how much you wanted to be with him when he received his letter. All parents do, but you have to wait. I know you are worried for your son's safety. I am worried too... but we can't do anything yet"

Severus stared at Lucius with tears on his eyes, he nodded and got up. "So... Draco's birthday is also close, isn't it? What  are you going to do about it?" Severus asked. Lucius smiled and chuckled "Well, as always I have a plan. We're going to...

* * *

* * *

 

Harry groaned as he woke up. The last thing he remembered was doing that bloody inheritance test.

Oh right, the test.

His head still hurted after realising that Snape was his father. And he was even more surprised after finding out that James Potter had a relationship with Severus bloody Snape.

Bloody hell, Jasper must have messed up the timelines

And speaking of the devil, Jasper was right next to him, sitting on a chair and pressing a small muggle device covered in glitter.

"You took your time" he said, his eyes still focused on the device "How long was I out?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head. "One day, Happy Birthday by the way" Jasper said. Oh right. It was his birthdat today... his Hogwarts letter would arrive shortly. A tapping sound on the window confirmed his toughts. "Someone's got a letter" Roman said. When did he got in? None of them knew. But he was probably aware of the fact that he was a wizard. "Ilvermory?" Roman asked, to which Harry replied "Hogwarts"  Roman looked confused. "Wow, It seens that everyone is going to Hogwarts now. Jasper got one too." He said. Harry focused on Jasper, who shrugged as if it wad nothing. "We have to go to Diagon Alley" Jasper said

"Diagon what?" Roman asked. To which Jasper stared at him, eyes wide open. "Come on, Diagon Alley! Magical Britain's biggest shopping center!" He said, he couldn't believe that his brother, a renewed member of the special forces of the american ministry didn't know a single thing about magical societies all over the world. "Whatever, I'll just ask mom for help" Jasper said, he grabbed Harry's hand and walked outside the room. They walked towards the kitchen, where Jasper's mom was cooking breakfast. "Good morning, son" she said when she noticed Jasper in the room, then she noticed Harry "Oh, It's nice to see that you're awake" she said with a smile on her face. Harry felt weird, Mrs. Grayson's smile was warm and kind, but it wasn't like the ones Molly Weasley gave him, hers were false and Mrs Grayson was.... different somehow 'Maybe they feel different because it's a real smile now' Harry tought

"Mom, we need to go to Diagon Alley for our school supplies" Jasper said. "Of course dear, but I'm busy today, I have a meeting in one hour and you know that those meetings are long. Maybe your Godmother can go with you. Besides, I don't even know where Diagon Alley is" she said as she laughed nervously. Jasper sighed "Thanks, mom" he said and he got out the room.

Harry followed him "What are we going to do now?" He asked. Jasper turned to see him "What do you think? Going by ourselves! It's gonna be so much fun! First thing on the list is going to Gringotts!" He said as he grabbed Harry's hand and apparated to Diagon Alley. As they walked through the crowd, people started noticing his scar "Don't pay them any attention. They're the ones that got you in prison after all" Jasper said, his voice as cold as ice. Harry frowned. Sometimes Jasper seemed nice, like you could trust him with your life. But then.... he was like this. Cold, heartless, harsh and reckless. "You know? I'm still surprised that the Malfoy lastname was in your inheritance test" Jasper said, in his usual cheerfulness "I was thinking about it too" he said, voice barely above a whisper.

As they kept walking, they kept getting closer to Gringotts. "We're here" Jasper said. Harry took a deep breath "Let's go" nodding, Jasper followed Harry inside the building. When they were getting in, Jasper accidentally tripped with someone "Oh, I'm so very sorry sir...." he suddenly stopped, Harry walked towards Jasper and the misterious stranger. Who wasn't really a stranger after all. His long, black, silky hair and his prominet nose only comfirmed his suspicios. With glassy eyes and a trembling voice, Harry managed to say

"Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was kinda short. I had a lot on my mind and I was working in two different projects, one of which is in spanish. So....  
> Yeah
> 
> But I still hope you enjoy this as much as I do
> 
> Yours Truly  
> Joanne


End file.
